MG ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam
The Master Grade (MG) ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam is a 1/100 scale kit released in 2020, as a Bandai Hobby Online Shop exclusive. Includes *Blast Impulse Gundam **2 Anti-Armor Knives **Core Splendor **γ Blast Silhouette pack ***"Kerberos" High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon ***Quadruple Missile Launcher ***Beam Javelin *Beam Rifle *Shield **Foldable adapter *1 pair of non-articulated hands *1/100 Shinn Asuka figurines (standing, sitting) *1/100 Lunamaria Hawke figurines (standing, sitting) *Adapter for Chest Flyer *Adapter for Leg Flyer *Adapter for Force Silhouette *Launchpad for Force Silhouette *Landing Gears for Shield *Landing Gears for Leg Flyer Kit Features & Gimmicks *Manipulators feature 3+1+1 articulation. *Arms and Legs feature double-jointed elbow/knee parts for a wider range of articulation. *Due to being used with transformation, shoulder joints can raise up for extra upwards articulation. *Hip joints can... **Tilt upwards/downwards on each piece. **Rotate on each thigh. *Cockpit parts and panels can be rearranged to reveal an inner cockpit. *Anti-armor knives can be optionally removed from/store into the side waist racks. **Anti-armor knives are foldable. *The shield can convert into default and expanded states. *Beam Rifle's grip can swivel left and right. *Beam Rifle can be stored onto the rear waist. *Impulse's body can be slightly pulled up for increased articulation. *The anti-ship sword can be wielded by either of the two pairs of Manipulators, although it's recommended to use the non-articulated hands. *Impulse's main body can separate into Chest & Leg Flyers. **Chest & Leg Flyers can be displayed in two ways: Either with the included landing gears (if it's on a flat surface) or with the Action Base 1 (sold separately) via an adapter. *Core Splendor is fully transformable. **Core Splendor's cockpit hatch can be opened to reveal pilot figurine. *Blast Silhouette pack can attach on/remove from the Impulse Gundam. *High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannons & Hyper-Velocity Rail Cannons can be rearranged to form two different attack modes. *The Beam Javelin rack on the Long-Range Beam Cannons can be optionally opened. **Beam Javelin hilt can be removed from the rack as a handheld weapon. Tips & Tricks *For better results, some or most details are needed to be applied & panel-lined with Gundam Markers and Mr. Color Paints. *The middle, ring, pinky fingers can be sliced off for individual articulation. (NOTE: May decrease gripping stability.) *The included surplus solid holding hands can be used for this kit. Release Dates *January 2020 (Vintage) *February 2020 (Second Batch) *April 2020 (Third Batch) Notes & Trivia *Not counting unofficial kits, this Gunpla is the very first MG and 1/100 scale iteration of the Blast Impulse Gundam. *This Gunpla is also the second Blast Impulse Kit to be released as an exclusive since the HGCE kit. *The stock photo depicts the solid hands as one of the extra accessories even though the instructions do not mention on building them. Gallery Packaging MG-Blast-Impulse-Gundam-box.jpg Stock Photos MG-Blast-Impulse-Gundam-1.jpg MG-Blast-Impulse-Gundam-2.jpg MG-Blast-Impulse-Gundam-3.jpg MG-Blast-Impulse-Gundam-4.jpg MG-Blast-Impulse-Gundam-5.jpg MG-Blast-Impulse-Gundam-6.jpg MG-Blast-Impulse-Gundam-7.jpg MG-Blast-Impulse-Gundam-8.jpg MG-Blast-Impulse-Gundam-9.jpg Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Category:Gunpla released in the 2020's Category:1/100 Scale kits Category:PC-130B Category:1/100 Scale figurines Category:Poseable Manipulators Category:Docking gimmick Category:Inner Frame Category:ABS Joints Category:Exclusives Category:Bandai Hobby Online Shop exclusives Category:MG Impulse Gundam runners